Since the natural history of chromophobe adenomas unassociated with visual impairment is uncertain, the approach to therapy in patients with this disorder is controversial. Complications often attributed to tumor growth may, in fact, be sequalae of the treatment administered, whether it be radiotherapy or surgery. The purpose of this project is two-fold: 1) to observe the natural history of untreated chromophobe adenomas in patients who do not present initially with visual disturbances and 2) to compare their clinical course with that of patients treated by one commonly employed modality, i.e., radiation therapy. Thus, patients will be randomized into two groups: one group will receive no therapy and one group will be treated with conventional pituitary irradiation. In a sense, each group is serving as a control for the other group. Over the study period specific clinical and laboratory abnormalities will be assessed in each group and compared in an attempt to help guide physicians in the treatment of this disorder.